


Ведомый

by Laiana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, Future, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laiana/pseuds/Laiana
Summary: Декабрь 2069 г., в США вовсю бушует Новая Гражданская война, разразившись, едва прошли две сотни лет с окончания предыдущей. Роботизация армии себя не оправдала, сухопутные войска были разбиты и разобщены еще в первый год, и основное сражение переместилось в небо. Где совсем как в сказках вновь парили драконы и летал одинокий феникс: единственный в своем роде истребитель девятого поколения, пилотируемый никому неизвестным гением.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 5





	Ведомый

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** The_WinD_OF_CHanGE  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Персонажи:** Дженсен, Джаред  
>  **Жанр:** РПС-АУ, экшн, драма, элементы фантастики  
>  **Размер:** ~ 12000  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика  
>  **Примечания:** написано на Secret J2 Santa 2020
> 
> Баннер от **Zootexnik** : <https://i6.imageban.ru/out/2020/04/10/ebc587b077014cf07ae5753eb5e0f657.jpg>  
> Баннер от **Taly.A** : <https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/1/0/4/1/1041117/86730284.jpg>  
> Арт от **Steasi** : <https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/7/8/3478560/86681630.jpg>

Завывающий звук авиабомбы прорезал воздух. Дженсен вскочил с постели. Взрыв смешался с сигналом тревоги, прокатился по земле.  
«Только не ангар, только не ангар», — билось в голове. Дженсен быстро натянул комбинезон, нацепил на ходу очки и побежал наружу.  
За стенами казармы база озарялась алыми отблесками сигнальной тревоги и заревом первых пожаров.  
— Третья эскадрилья, пятиминутная готовность. Третья эскадрилья, пятиминутная готовность. Уровень угрозы желтый, — механический голос перебивал даже звуки сирены.  
Желтый?  
— Капитан! — со стороны сторожевой двигалась первый лейтенант. Поравнявшись, она зашагала рядом.  
— Что с беспилотниками?  
По линзам очков шли помехи, проекция никак не настраивалась на спутник. Дженсен раздраженно их сдернул.  
— Легли по периметру, сэр. Они привели «глушилку».  
Дженсен выругался.  
— Жду всех «драконов» в ангаре через две минуты. Купол не снимать до моего распоряжения.  
— Так точно, сэр.  
— Кэп! — навстречу вылетел второй лейтенант. В глазах — как всегда без очков — отражались огни, а может, это было их общее на всех безумие. И ликующая радость. — Нашли, суки! Это он! Яйца ставлю, что он! Сам прилетел, ебаная птичка.  
Дженсен задрал голову: истребители со свистом рассекали воздух и где-то там, высоко в предрассветном небе летела алая точка — горящая звезда, хвостатая комета и вот уже как полтора года персональная заноза в заднице капитана третьей эскадрильи ВВС Свободных Штатов Дженсена Росса Эклза.  
Феникс.  
От нетерпения покалывало подушечки пальцев. Импульсная панель уже возникла перед внутренним взором.  
— Амфиптер заправлен?  
— Сэр?  
Дженсен перевел взгляд на сбившуюся на миг с шага первого лейтенанта и приподнял брови.  
— Его разве не вчера доставили из ремонтного блока?  
— Да! — вскинул руку второй лейтенант. — Да воспарит крылатый змей! Кэп с нами!  
— При всем уважении, сэр, я не думаю…  
— Вот и не думайте, первый лейтенант, — оборвал Дженсен.  
Его смерили цепким пристальным взглядом, не иначе как со встроенным рентгеном. Ключица заныла.  
— Амфиптер должны были уже заправить, — сквозь зубы выдавила первый лейтенант.  
Дженсен подмигнул и, вновь надевая очки, нырнул в приоткрытый люк.  
Помехи пропали, перед глазами замелькали отчеты о нападении, ожил приемник внутренней связи.  
— Капитан третьей эскадрильи, — заговорил Дженсен. — Трехминутная готовность. Купол снимать только в момент взлета.  
— С ума сошел, — тут же взвились на линии, — вы в лепешки расшибетесь!  
— С добрым утром, майор Уиллис, надеюсь, выспались?  
— Эклз! — рявкнул майор.  
Его багровеющее лицо возникло на периферии зрения. Майор открыл двусторонний канал.  
— Третья эскадрилья, двухминутная готовность. Третья эскадрилья, двухминутная готовность. Уровень угрозы желтый. — Под землей оповещение звучало тихо, но отчетливо.  
Майор вздохнул, выдохнул, еще раз вздохнул. Цвет лица начал светлеть.  
— Эта вылазка обречена, — хмуро сообщил он. — Они не пробьются под землю, наши «невидимки» им не обойти. Выпускай не больше троих за раз.  
— Когда Феникс начнет прожигать периметр, вы заговорите по-другому.  
— Он все еще остается истребителем. С чего вообще такая уверенность, что это он?  
— Это он, — уверенно ответил Дженсен.  
Скан сверил отпечатки, и двери ангара разъехались. Его парни были уже на месте, большинство — на позициях. Дженсен безошибочно выцепил хищный, обтекаемый бок своего дракона, стоящего против обыкновения в хвосте эскадрильи.  
Амфиптер установил контакт, выдал отчет о ремонтных работах, который Дженсен смахнул и запустил стартовую систему.  
— Эклз? — настороженно спросил майор.  
Проигнорировав, Дженсен двинулся к истребителю. Пальцы уже горели. Импульсная панель оживала, настраиваясь на своего пилота. Скоро.  
— Капитал Эклз, доложитесь, — вновь рявкнул майор.  
— Минутная готовность, все на позициях и готовы к взлету.  
— Ты никуда не летишь!  
Дженсен запрыгнул в приглашающе распахнувшуюся кабину.  
— Мне казалось, я еще являюсь частью третьей эскадрильи.  
— Резервной ее частью, пока вы на больничном, сэр, — напомнила в наушниках первый лейтенант.  
— Родная, ты разбиваешь мне сердце.  
— Не всем же ломать кости, сэр, — невозмутимо отозвалась та.  
— Распознавание речи, сканирование сетчатки. Пять, четыре, три, два, один. Расширенный доступ открыт. Доброе утро, капитан Эклз, хорошо спали?  
Дженсен подавил усмешку и молчаливо погладил ожившую панель.  
Майор на экране линз опять багровел лицом. Нужно было что-то придумать. Если поступит прямой запрет, даже у Дженсена не хватит наглости расправить крылья. Амфиптер сам заблокируется.  
— Третья эскадрилья. Готовность тридцать секунд, — оповестил механический голос. — Начинаю обратный отчет. Двадцать девять секунд. Уровень угрозы желт… Тревога! Тревога! Многочисленные повреждения по периметру. Многочисленные повреждения по периметру. Уровень угрозы красный.  
Феникс никогда не подводил, совпадая с ним даже на расстоянии в пару миль в небо.  
Дженсен запустил двигатели и надел шлем.  
— Красный уровень, в соответствии с регламентом покидаю резерв, — доложился он. — Двадцать секунд, парни. Взлетаем по трое, отрыв в четыре секунды. Гидра во главе, перегруппировка в связки по ситуации.  
— Так точно, капитан. Принимаю командование, — весело отрапортовал второй лейтенант. — Отчет. Пять, четыре, три, два, один. Йехуу! Воспарим, драконы! На охоту!  
Каких-то двести метров полосы, снятый со стартом купол и первые истребители уже рассекают воздух.  
Майор на связи молчал.  
— Сэр, у них «глушилка», так что…  
— Иди в жопу со своей очевидностью, Эклз, — огрызнулся майор. Он резко выдохнул. — Размажьте их, — приказал он. — И не вынуждай меня слишком долго орать в пустоту.  
— Так точно, сэр. Побережем ваши голосовые связки для дела.  
Оставаться в изоляции от земли не самое приятное, в том числе и для находящегося в диспетчерской майора.  
Какая ирония, с появлением разумных компьютеров двадцать лет назад профессия диспетчера себя окончательно изжила, а название сохранилось, прикрепившись к командному пункту.  
Очередная тройка истребителей взымала воздух. Амфиптер отсчитывал секунды, и Дженсен переключил часть протоколов на себя. Пальцы забегали по панели.  
— Воспари, дракон, — прошептал он, и Амфиптер послушно пошел на разгон. Ключица ныла, плечо дергало, но ничто не было способно отвлечь сейчас от панели.  
Жди, Феникс. Дракон начал свою «свободную охоту».

Шел третий год войны. Пять лет назад никто и подумать не мог, что очередная предвыборная гонка окончится расколом страны. Как когда-то республиканцы освобождали черных от белых, так и сейчас они встали на защиту, выступая уже за права белых, притесняемых черными расистами, воинственными латиносами и радужными трансгендерами. И, как и когда-то, официальные причины далеко не всегда соответствовали истине.  
Все началось с Вашингтона, как пожар распространившись на близлежащие штаты. А когда взбунтовалось из-за акта агрессии Западное побережье, оказалось слишком поздно. Страна перешагнула порог войны.  
Дженсен слишком хорошо помнил, как началась война для него. Боевое авиационное командование призывало на базу Лэнгли все воздушные силы США. С Рэндольфа и Барксдейл тут же последовали противоречащие этому приказы. Тогда Дженсен еще не верил, что гражданская война действительно возможна. А затем Барксдейл внезапно умолкла, и жирневшая цветным населением столица про-республиканской Луизины была стерта с лица Земли. Родной Техас оказался слишком близко, а больше несуществующий Батон-Руж в каких-то трехсот тридцати милях от Далласа. И Дженсен повернул эскадрилью на Рэндольф. Никто из его «драконов» не воспользовался предложением покинуть маршрут.  
Тогда они считали, что сражаются за правое дело. Но кто может быть правым во время конфликта внутри одной страны?  
Все это случилось три года назад, и с тех пор произошло немало событий.  
Новообразованная отстоявшая Вашингтон демократическая Объединенная Америка давила республиканские Свободные Штаты с двух сторон. Огайо и Индиана были поглощены в течение полугода, Флорида плавно сдавала позиции нейтралитета. Западное побережье успешно наступало с другой стороны. Сказалась политика автономности штатов у республиканцев, они были просто не готовы к такому натиску, но вооруженность гражданского населения и застарелая ненависть к десятилетиями третирующих их либеральным демократам пересилила. Роботизированная армия последних не оправдывала ожиданий, солдаты оказались плохо обучены. Отсутствие реального опыта командного состава решило все. Наступление захлебнулось. Республиканцы собрались, и с формированием воздушного флота, практически полностью состоящего из ветеранов-миротворцев, смогли переломить ход войны.  
С тех пор началось медленное, но неотвратимое наступление и его триумфом стало возвращение Вашингтона и осада вначале осени прошлого года Пентагона.  
Тогда они верили, что День Благодарения уже будут встречать дома, в кругу семьи. Но время шло, Западное побережье не сдавало своих позиций, вылазки становились агрессивнее — отчаянное сопротивление загнанной в ловушку крысы, оно было безудержным и свирепым. И одним из самых жалящих языков этого яростного безумия стал Феникс.

На востоке разгоралось зарево рассвета.  
Феникс не возглавлял атаку, он никогда их не возглавлял, но эффективно действовал в межвидовых связках, успешно расчищая путь авианосцам и бомбардировщикам. А на этот раз ухитрился довести и «глушилку».  
Вражеские беспилотники, как стая пираний, атаковывали скопом, зажимая жертву и отсекая ее от других. Их система самонаведения была предсказуема, к сожалению, не в ущерб эффективности.  
— Амфиптер. Всем звеньям. Группировка в связки, — скомандовал Дженсен. — Лун, родная, ты за мной.  
Дженсен знал, что не будет возражений, но все равно ждал. Надеялся.  
— Лун. Перехожу на позицию, — раздался ее ровный голос.  
Извинения не приняли.  
Гордая, непреклонная, мстительная — его родная девочка была одним из лучших ведомых, несмотря на то, что это непросто — следовать за таким ведущим, как он. Она все еще злилась, что он тогда подставился в обход нее.  
— Гидра. Наша разноплановая блядь и в этот раз отличилась. Кэп, здесь в жопу траханные ебари-штурмовики. Он лег сразу под двоих.  
Амфиптер засек три точки на краю радара. Феникс сзади и под, набирая высоту. Штурмовики снижались, готовясь открыть огонь.  
Сбив беспилотник, Дженсен полностью переключился на контактное управление и направился на перехват. Лун следовала рядом, читая его мысли.  
В наушниках тихо матерился Гидра. Дженсен не осаждал. Разнообразие лексикона второго лейтенанта лучше всякой пропаганды поднимало командный дух эскадрильи. И пока базу глушило, Дженсен дал этой музыке возможность звучать на вершине чарта.  
— Раздвинь ножки, сука, — сквозь зубы ругался тот. — Ты ж умеешь, как никто.  
Динамить, как никто, Феникс тоже умел. А еще подставлять, провоцировать и исчезать.  
Дженсен бы согласился с распространенным мнением, что пилотировать так истребитель способна только женщина, если бы это не было прямым оскорблением способностям первого лейтенанта, а также закоренелым шовинизмом.  
Никто не знал, как выглядит Феникс, он не являлся ветераном, как большинство «драконов», не летал в составе определенного звена, и, вероятно, даже не окончил летное училище, когда началась война. Но этот безызвестный ас пилотировал единственный в мире истребитель девятого поколения. Опытный, мать вашу, образец. И делал это гениально.  
Те, кто сомневался в теории с женщиной, были убеждены, что разработки по внедрению искусственного интеллекта в разумный компьютер завершились успешно, и на самом деле у Феникса пилота никогда и не было.  
Только Дженсен знал — это не машина. Ни один, даже насквозь перепрошитый разумный компьютер, не способен управлять так истребителем. Потому что разума в том, что делал Феникс, не было. Там, за штурвалом, сидел человек. Хитровыебаная скотина с мозгами гения. Именно такая, каким он был в воздухе.  
— Гидра. Сейчас подпалим птичке хвостик.  
— Амфиптер. Гидре. Будь готов к сюрпризам. Лун, страхуй.  
Они успешно отсекали штурмовики, пользуясь превосходством истребителей в небе.  
Наконец Дженсен увидел самого Феникса: яркую точку на фоне светлеющего неба. Крылья отблескивали в лучах рассветного солнца. Сука выкрасил истребитель в алый цвет, покрыв закрылки и киль светоотражающей пленкой. Путеводная, блядь, звезда. Его проявляющаяся даже в таких мелочах наглость доводила до точки ничуть не меньше, чем извечные провокации.  
Стоило штурмовикам вынуждено набрать высоту, Дженсен двинулся наперерез, перекрывая Феникса, заставляя того пойти на разворот.  
— Так, суку, зажми его хорошенько, кэп! Я следом! — Гидра зашел в вираж, садясь на хвост, и выпустил пулеметную очередь.  
Феникс легко ушел в бочку, избежав атаки. Он сделал по меньшей мере семь оборотов и на выходе начал пикирование.  
— Не сбежишь, падла! — процедил Гидра, сбросив истребитель почти вертикально вниз.  
У Дженсена нехорошо засосало под ложечкой. В мастерстве своего второго лейтенанта он не сомневался, но слишком ожидаемо действовал Феникс. Как летный экзамен сдавал. Идеальная тактика и превосходное исполнение фигур высшего пилотажа.  
— Амфиптер. Лун, — «прости, родная, я опять тебя кидаю», — разрываем связку, штурмовики за тобой. Всем звеньям, сосредоточиться на «глушилке». Гидра, будешь моим ведущим.  
— Гидра. Правда, ляжете под меня, кэп?  
Дженсен заскрипел зубами. Иногда его второй лейтенант доводил до бешенства не хуже Феникса.  
Он резко сбросил скорость, контактное управление заставляло чуть ли не кожей ощущать, как самолет стремительно теряет высоту. Ключица вновь заныла, напоминая: сейчас самое время взять реванш. Он быстро снижался до критической отметки, боковым зрением отмечая, как сменяются цифры, и вел монотонный отчет. Пора!  
Истребитель резко задрал нос, воздушный поток чуть не перевернул его, но Амфиптер выдержал. Феникс и Гидра были прямо над ним. Дженсен прижался сбоку, позволил Амфиптеру войти в контакт с Гидрой и задал параметры следования.  
— Гидра. Амфиптеру. Ну что, потискаем шлюшку с двух сторон, кэп?  
Дженсен усмехнулся.  
— Амфиптер. Гидре. Это ты меня так деликатно оценить ситуацию просишь?  
Гидра мрачно ругнулся.  
— Зажимаем, — опустив позывной, приказал он.  
Дженсен лег на правое крыло, пока не позволяя себе слишком ликовать. Феникс был быстрее, и если после пикирования сможет набрать скорость, то легко оторвется. Так какого черта он плелся, как черепаха, едва-едва наращивая обороты?  
— Виверн. Обнаружили «глушилку», — раздалось в наушниках. — В радиусе семь беспилотников. Начинаем атаку.  
— Накер. Идем наперехват.  
Взрыв разнесся по воздуху подобно грому. Только вот молний этому не предшествовало.  
— Амфиптер. Виверн, Накер, доложитесь.  
В наушниках шипело. У Дженсена свело руки, Амфиптер дернулся, но удержал курс.  
— Накер, докладываю. Сэр, это уловка! «Глушилка» по крышу забита детонирующими дронами. С попаданием запустилась программа самоуничтожения, они разорвали ее изнутри. Часть дронов отделилась и двигается в сторону базы.  
Гребаные демократы с их нескончаемой передовой техникой! Откуда только берут?!  
Виверн молчал, а Амфиптер из-за вызванной дронами волны не мог засечь на радарах ни его, ни его ведомого — Гивра.  
— Лун. Штурмовики выпускают дронов. Сэр, меня окружают. — Голос у первого лейтенанта был невыразительный, как будто это не ее сейчас разнесут на миллионы атомов.  
Линия гудела докладами.  
Дженсен на миг прикрыл глаза. Ловушка, это изначально была ловушка. Феникс и рассчитывал, что асы «драконов» сядут ему на хвост. Потому и играл с ними в поддавки.  
— Амфиптер, — выдавил Дженсен в микрофон. — Лун, родная, уходи оттуда, в небо, насколько сможешь. — Предельная высота дрона значительно уступала истребителям, и это было единственным шансом для Лун.  
Оставалось надеяться, что майор уже поднимает беспилотники. Даже их подземные убежища не выдержат, когда дроны как камикадзе начнут падать на землю.  
— Всем звеньям, установить связь с базой, не позволяйте дронам миновать нижний предел. Гидра, разворачиваемся.  
— Но кэп, мы почти…  
— Исполнять, второй лейтенант!  
Отблескивающий киль сиял в лучах солнца, Феникс был искушающе близко, как никогда до этого. А еще он увел их за сотни миль от базы. Решение остановить преследование далось Дженсену нелегко, желание свести счеты подогревалось накатывающей злостью. На периферии зрения шло возобновление контакта с базой, майор уже пробивался к ним.  
Феникс неожиданно ушел в полубочку, и, не завершив маневра, резко сбросил скорость, встал на крыло.  
— Кэп, у него ебанные дроны! — раздался паникующий голос Гидры.  
Алый цветок взрыва расцвел совсем рядом, Гидра вильнул в сторону, над корпусом заклубился серый дым. К подбитому истребителю двинулись оставшиеся три дрона.  
Выругавшись, Дженсен заложил вираж, открыл огонь и подбил одного. Остальных не рискнул, слишком близко к эпицентру взрыва оставался Гидра.  
— Гидра, доложись.  
— Пробоина в крыле и незначительно задет бак. Потеря горючего в пределах нормы.  
Как будто Дженсена это обманет. Когда Гидра фильтрует слова, значит все реально хуево. Если Феникс сейчас развернется, — а если Дженсен хоть немного успел узнать этого сукиного сына, то он развернется, — Гидре не жить.  
Дженсен набрал высоту, лег на крыло и вклинился между Гидрой и дронами. Система автоматического наведения сработала идеально: те двинулись за ним.  
Феникс разворачивался.  
— Амфиптер, Гидре, на базу.  
Пришло время платить долги. Дженсен не думал о цене.  
— Это ты мой ведомый, кэп, — процедил Гидра.  
Дженсен не ответил. С пробоиной в крыле тому все равно не угнаться. Зря ты развернулся, птичка.  
Дженсен мрачно уставился на практически зависший, выполняя маневр, истребитель и резко вдавил пальцы в панель. Амфиптер набирал скорость рывками, через силу, но неизбежно.  
— Кэп, блядь, вы…  
Ожила связь с базой. Дженсен отключил голосовое оповещение, оставив только канал с Амфиптером. Он был спокоен, лишь где-то на краю плескалась злость. На Феникса, на ситуацию, на всех этих тварей, которые продолжали выгрызать себе победу даже в заведомо проигранном сражении. Злость, завязанная на восхищении их упорством.  
На шлеме вспыхивала информация об уничтожении дронов над базой, беспилотники, наконец, вступили в борьбу. Дженсен не хотел думать о том, скольких его ребят к тому моменту уже не стало.  
Где-то высоко парила Лун, ее точка бальзамом на душу мерцала на радаре. По крайней мере, она и Гидра будут живы.  
Феникс слишком поздно разгадал его самоубийственный маневр. Дженсен злорадствовал. Почувствуй на собственной шкуре, сука, каково остальным от твоих безумных выходок.  
Дроны должны были настигнуть Амфиптер рядом Фениксом. Это был единственный шанс. И совсем немного вероятности, что у Дженсена получится катапультироваться.  
Даже истребитель девятого поколения не успевал уйти после только что совершенного разворота, даже весь запас трюков Феникса не помогал ему увернуться. Дроны ударили в хвост, зацепили Феникса и оглушили взрывов.  
Последнее, что Дженсен четко запомнил — это как он выдергивает клапан катапультирования. И не катапультируется.

Ногу зажало, легкие горели. В голове гулко звенело.  
Через треснутую сетку стекла и потоки дыма пробивались солнечные лучи. Он застрял здесь, в этой родной, ставшей сейчас клеткой кабине, и едва осознавал что нужно, нужно как-то выбираться. И вслед за этим понимал, что не сможет.  
Легкие раздирал кашель. Дыма становилось больше.  
А в следующий момент солнечные лучи заслонило, и едкий дым обрисовал высокую фигуру. Кабина натужно скрипнула, поддалась, впустила внутрь воздух.  
— Ты живой? Выбирайся.  
Дженсена ухватили за плечи, подтянули, совсем не церемонясь — ногу адски скрутило, — помогли высвободиться.  
— Сейчас, подожди. — Дженсен оттолкнул спасительные руки. Склонился над тусклой панелью и с какой-то отчаянной надеждой ввел въевшийся глубоко на подкорке сознания код.  
Амфиптер не подвел, панель разошлась и он оскальзывающимися пальцами нащупал то, что из себя представлял его дракон — жесткое ядро его компьютера. Вытащил и отчаянно сжал в кулаке.  
Его вытянули наружу. Ноги заплетались, Дженсен почти повис на неожиданном спасителе.  
— Ну же, помоги мне, тут сейчас рванет!  
Дженсен едва переставлял ноги, песок разъезжался под ботинками, и с каждым шагом все сильнее сжимало сердце. Он едва понимал, что выжил, что должен этому порадоваться, и думал только о том, что сейчас потеряет свои крылья. С которыми уже раз попрощался в небе. Пальцы судорожно сжимали ядро.  
— Только не теряй сознания, — хрипел голос над ухом. — Я тебя не дотащу.  
Взрывной волной им ударило в спины, протянуло несколько футов, и, не устояв, они свалились на землю.  
Кажется, Дженсен все-таки потерял сознание.

Очнулся он резко. Как будто облили холодной водой. В голове было мутно. Нога пульсировала, в легких жгло, от ключицы расходилась тошнотворная, накатывающая боль. Он лежал головой на чем-то жестком, но теплом, достаточно комфортном.  
Дженсен не сразу понял, что его разбудило — прикосновения: к скулам, к вискам. Легкие, оттого и неуместно интимные. Дженсен затаился.  
— Вот ты какой, вожак драконов, — раздался задумчивый голос.  
Должно быть, его все-таки выдало тело.  
Дженсен разомкнул тяжелые веки.  
Первыми он увидел глаза. Карие у зрачка и лучащими стрелами переходящие в зелень ближе к краю радужки. Они смотрели внимательно, самую малость встревожено и по большей части устало.  
Следующим он отметил, что прикосновения принадлежали смоченной тряпке в разводах крови.  
— Ты… — Голос сорвался, Дженсен облизал пересохшие губы. — Ты ведь Феникс?  
Парень отстранил руку — уголок губ дернулся в намеке на улыбку — и сел прямее. Бедро, а это было именно оно, напряглось и вновь расслабилось.  
— Тебя сейчас только это интересует?  
Дженсен попытался сесть. Голову прострелило болью, и он медленно лег обратно. Мир кружился.  
— Почему я еще жив?  
— Потому что смог посадить истребитель? — вопросом на вопрос ответил парень.  
Да, это действительно был Феникс, теперь Дженсен не сомневался. Он прикрыл глаза и удобнее улегся на жестком бедре. Сознание мутилось, его затягивало в сон.  
— Попей. — Горлышко бутылки приставили прямо к губам. — Только немного, вода нам еще пригодится.  
Дженсен сделал пару глотков, чуть не закашлялся, но жадно проглотил все, что дали.  
— Где мы? — стоило только бутылке исчезнуть, спросил он.  
— Посреди нигде. В самой жопе мира, если тебя интересует сугубо моя точка зрения.  
— А поконкретнее?  
Феникс хмыкнул.  
— Мы отлетели на запад от вашей базы, на сотню-другую миль. Знаешь, что там находится?  
Дженсен знал. С запада Техаса через Нью-Мексико простиралось только одно.  
— Пустыня.  
— И нам еще крупно повезет, если мы не перескочили границу Мексики.  
Вот уж действительно самая жопа мира.  
О пустыне Чиуауа Дженсен знал немного, даром что соседствовали, а то, что знал — не слишком обнадеживало. Но думать об этом сил не было.  
— Спи, дракон. Сегодня мы уже никуда не пойдем.  
Дженсен отстраненно отметил, что солнце значительно выше, чем полагается утром. Очевидно, он пробыл без сознания куда дольше, чем предполагал.  
Стоило ему попробовать заснуть, как сон пропал. В голове крутилось всякое, неизбежно возвращаясь к Фениксу. Тот сидел расслабленно, без движения, прислонившись к чему-то спиной. И как будто тоже дремал.  
Хотелось открыть глаза, рассмотреть незнакомое лицо, наложить его на собственное представление о Фениксе. Дженсен знал птицу в небе, но не этого парня на земле.  
Мысль о небе принесла боль. Напомнила о том, чего он лишился. И все же он был жив. Жив, хотя система катапультирования не сработала.  
Он смог посадить подорванный истребитель и остаться при этом в живых. Горячая благодарность к Амфиптеру залила изнутри. Если бы не он, Дженсен бы не справился. Да, они потеряли крылья, но сердце дракона продолжало биться, а разум — сверхмощное ядро размером с голубиное яйцо — продолжал существовать.  
Дженсен сжал пальцы. Феникс не забрал ядро, вызвав этим смешанное чувство благодарности.  
Дженсен сбил того, кто за это его спас. Он не испытывал вины, знал, что поступил как должно. Жизнь одного «дракона» ничто, если Феникс больше никогда не поднимется в небо. Он знал это и понимал, но искренне сомневался, что если Феникс оправдает свою легенду и возродится, то сможет сбить его так же решительно.  
Лица опять коснулись, и Дженсен, вздрогнув, открыл глаза.  
На этот раз скул касались именно пыльцы, ловкие и сильные, как у всякого пилота, знакомого с контактным управлением. Феникс смотрел мягко и как-то понимающе.  
— Спи, дракон. Я вытащил тебя не для того, чтобы убивать.  
Пальцы скользнули по переносице, и ладонь легко накрыла глаза.  
С темнотой вернулся сон. Жесткое бедро казалось удобнее всякой подушки.  
— Дженсен, — сонно сказал Дженсен. — Меня зовут Дженсен.  
И уже засыпая, услышал тихий смешок.

Дженсен прижимал руку к алому борту. Перед ним был Феникс, тот самый знаменитый истребитель, подпортивший ВВС Свободных Штатов столько крови. Неуловимый мститель и, вероятно, самый известный герой Объединенной Америки подбитой птицей лежал в песках. Часть крыла отсутствовала, нос был сильно смят, практически сплюснут. Удивительно, как из кабины вообще получилось выбраться.  
Проснувшись во второй раз, Дженсен увидел на что все это время опирался спящий сейчас парень. Они упали почти в полумиле друг от друга, как только тот ухитрился дотащить его сюда.  
Солнце почти село, стало ощутимо прохладнее, но заморозков не было, да и комбинезон хорошо предохранял от холода. Вечерний свет позволял рассмотреть скудную растительность, торчащие обломки скал и золотящийся в закатных лучах песок.  
Дженсен не мог отойти от Феникса, осматривал хищную обшивку, пальцами ощупывал каждый изгиб, пытаясь не столько изучить, сколько прочувствовать. А каково бы было, если его дракону дать такие крылья?  
Дженсен старался не коситься туда, где чернели обломки Амфиптера. Слишком свежа еще рана. Феникса тоже потрепало, но, в отличие от Амфиптера, у него еще оставался призрачный шанс когда-нибудь подняться в воздух. Дженсен бы забрался внутрь, если бы не знал насколько это бесполезно. Системы опознавания не откроют даже минимальный доступ, не говоря уже о капитанском.  
Вызвал ли Феникс подмогу? Если ему удалось передать координаты, Дженсен все равно что мертвец. Хотя это ж Объединенная Америка, они за мир во всем мире и отмену смертной казни. Правда, распространяется ли последнее на военных преступников и дезертиров, еще не известно.  
Феникс был восхитителен, идеален и совершенно мертв.  
— Системы навигации отказали еще в воздухе, — раздалось за спиной. — Садились мы вслепую.  
Дженсен резко повернул голову, выхватывая взглядом высокую фигуру. Выше него. Парень приблизился к истребителю и тоже опустил руку на алый бок. Ладонь нежно погладила литую обшивку.  
Готовые вырваться слова комом застряли в горле, Дженсен отвернулся и отшагнул. Слишком личным было это касание.  
Кажется, прошло несколько минут.  
— Джаред, — спокойно произнесли за спиной.  
Дженсен обернулся и удивленно приподнял брови.  
— Мое имя, — пояснил Феникс. — Ты уснул прежде, чем я представился.  
Его «драконы» потеряли бы дар речи, узнай, как выглядит Феникс. Дженсен никогда не верил, что тот был женщиной, но даже у него в голове рисовался образ субтильного юного сученыша, невысокого и золотисто-рыжего. Джаред оказался широкоплеч, высок, в меру подкачан. Челка падала на лицо, волосы были длиннее, чем положено и слегка завивались. Пожалуй, только возраст и совпадал. Дженсен сомневался, что парень перешагнул порог совершеннолетия.  
— И что теперь? — спросил он.  
Феникс — Джаред — понял его, пожал плечами.  
— Будем выбираться. По отдельности или вместе решать тебе.  
Дженсен внимательнее вгляделся в его лицо, пытаясь сопоставить с тем, что он уже знал о Фениксе. Тот был мастером подстав, игроком и превосходным шулером. Можно ли довериться ему сейчас?  
Кажется, Джаред умел читать мысли. По губам скользнула усмешка.  
— Не доверяешь, — заключил он.  
— А есть повод?  
— Я не воюю на земле. — Он подмигнул и процитировал: — «Занимайтесь любовью, а не войной».  
Дженсена как под дых ударило. И злостью, и бешенством — так по-фениксовски это прозвучало, с той блядской интонацией, с какой эта птица разводила его «драконов» в небе. И с тем же провокационным подтекстом.  
А Джаред как ни в чем не бывало забрался в кабину. Дженсену в руки прилетело тонкое одеяло и полный неизвестно чего рюкзак.  
— Что это?  
— Вещи первой необходимости: немного пайка, воды, аптечка и спички.  
— Да ты бойскаут.  
— А я и был им в детстве. — Джаред широко улыбнулся и выбрался из кабины. — Два года подряд в скаутских лагерях.  
— Неужели они еще существуют?  
Джаред не ответил, забрал рюкзак, вытащил два батончика и протянул один Дженсену.  
— Боюсь, здесь не слишком много. Дня на два-три для нас двоих, воды и того меньше. И компас не работает.  
Дженсен не давал согласия, Джаред больше не спрашивал, но как-то они решили, что пойдут вместе.  
— Нам повезло, что сейчас зима. Можно сказать, курорт для пустыни. От жары мы не издохнем, но ночью будем стучать зубами. Думаешь, получится сделать костер?  
Дженсен осмотрел скудную растительность. Пустыня Чиуауа не была такой, как рисуется в воображении при слове «пустыня». Не сплошные песчаные дюны на сотню миль. Но едва ли сухая степная трава способна поддерживать стабильный огонь.  
Они все равно попытались. Дженсен набрел на низкий кустарник с темной корой и жесткими коричневыми листьями. Тот долго дымился, выделяя едкий, раздражающий запах. Неисчерпаемые запасы сухой травы дали достаточно времени, чтобы ветви занялись огнем. Джаред опять забрался в Феникса, провозился около получаса и из кабины полился ровный яркий свет, освещая окончательно поглощенные ночным сумраком окрестности.  
— На пару часов, не больше, потом сдохнет, — пояснил он.  
Спать не хотелось, костер почти не грел, больше чадил. Дженсен обработал раны. На голове была неглубокая ссадина, о ней Джаред позаботился еще когда он валялся без сознания. Нога выглядела лучше, чем ощущалась, комбинезон защитил от открытых ран. Куда хуже пришлось ключице, Дженсен опасался, что сломал ее повторно. Багровый синяк разлился на половину плеча, и каждое движение причиняло тупую боль.  
— Это из-за Амарилло?  
Дженсен кинул на Феникса косой взгляд.  
— Тогда я думал, что смог тебя сбить.  
— Ты и смог, — отозвался Дженсен. — А я смог дотянуть до базы.  
— Значит, не считается, — расплылся в довольной улыбке Джаред.  
Было бы чему радоваться.  
— Не поверишь, как я обрадовался, увидев тебя сегодня в небе. Думал, уже никогда. Неделю после Амарилло не спал.  
— А когда я на тебя с дронами летел, тоже радовался? — неожиданно зло спросил Дженсен.  
Джаред растерянно посмотрел в ответ, а затем все-таки рассмеялся и отрицательно мотнул головой.  
Дженсена душили и злость, и какое-то безудержное веселье. Будь он проклят, этот Феникс. И все же Дженсен понимал его: сложись карты иначе и сбей они Феникса с Гидрой сегодня в небе, он бы тоже не спал.  
Война без Феникса уже не была бы войной. Ни для него, и ни для его «драконов».  
Гидра. Лун. Он опять их подвел. Кинул своих лейтенантов и решил все сам. Если он выберется, ему еще придется отвечать за это перед ними.  
Виверн с Гивром так и не вышли на связь.  
Сейчас, вероятно, его ребята отдавали последнюю честь не одному «дракону».  
Настроение испортилось окончательно, стоило осознать, что его сегодня хоронили тоже.  
Дженсен был опустошен, находился в самой жопе нигде вместе со своим заклятым врагом и совершено не представлял, как будет выбираться.  
Пошевелившись, Джаред тихо охнул. Проклятье, а ведь он тоже должен быть ранен. Нос Феникса практически раздавило.  
— Что-нибудь серьезное? — спросил Дженсен.  
— Ничего, что не способно вылечить время и продолжительный сон.  
— Тогда спи, — произнес Дженсен.  
Джаред не ответил, только покосился чуть насмешливо. Придвинулся ближе к костру, завернулся в одеяло и уснул.  
А Дженсен еще долго лежал без сна, рассматривая юное безмятежное сейчас лицо. Заснул он только когда Феникс, мигнув, погас окончательно, и рассмотреть больше ничего не представлялось возможным.

Решение идти на юг приняли не сговариваясь.  
Дженсен слабо представлял, где они находятся, не ориентировался на местности и мало что мог сделать. Поначалу идти было легко, солнце вставало, пригревало, но не пекло. Кустарники и кактусы чередовались со скудной растительностью, сменялись проплешинами песка и вновь кустарниками. Где-то на западе темнела горная гряда.  
В однородном пейзаже было сложно определить расстояние, оставалось лишь гадать, сколько они прошли.  
Шагали молча, изредка Джаред замечал какой-нибудь новый кустарник и выдавал псевдонаучную хрень, правдивость которой вызвала серьезные сомнения. Казалось, его не смущали ни унылый пейзаж, ни неизменность картинки. Неиссякаемый оптимизм.  
Единственный раз, когда Дженсен смог разобрать что-то настоящее в этой неизменной маске жизнерадостности — это в момент последнего взгляда на Феникс. Джаред обернулся лишь раз, а когда отвернулся, по лицу словно прошла судорога.  
Дженсен нащупал в кармане тщательно завернутое в бинты ядро Амфиптера. Он своего дракона намеревался вернуть любой ценой, а что значил единственный в своем роде Феникс для Джареда, даже гадать не нужно.  
Когда солнце застыло в зените, они остановились. На небе не было ни облачка, гребаная зима в Техасе — а в Техасе ли они? — как всегда радовала. Пекло так, что казалось, что в воздухе все сто, на деле едва ли переваливало за полтинник. Дженсен обливался потом, но опостылевший комбинезон не снимал. Тот был рассчитан на перепады температур и лучше в нем, чем без.  
Расстегнув сверху молнию, Дженсен привалился к кусту. Джаред сосредоточенно обмахивался отворотом комбинезона. Волосы были мокрыми от пота, челка сосульками сбилась на лбу.  
— Никогда не любил Техас с его адским пеклом.  
— Так вот почему ты выбрал нашу базу для налетов, — хмыкнул Дженсен.  
Джаред встретил его взгляд и медленно, акцентируя, ответил:  
— _Я_ выбрал вашу базу, потому что там был _ты_. — Он удерживал его взгляд еще какое-то время, а потом первым отвел глаза. — Ну и остальные «драконы».  
В горле пересохло. Дженсен перевел дыхание, облизнул сухие губы и потянулся к бутылке с водой. Запасов оставалось удручающе мало.  
Он протянул воду Джареду. Ничего не сказав, только бросив еще один долгий взгляд, тот принял бутылку, сделал пару глотков и вернул ее Дженсену.  
Вода была теплой, с металлическим привкусом и самой вкусной из того, что Дженсену доводилось пробовать.  
Хотелось о многом спросить. Феникс стал почти легендой, но про него самого никто ничего не знал. Джаред бы ответил, возможно, даже сказал правду, но Дженсен все равно молчал.  
Присутствие Феникса на земле тревожило не меньше, чем в небе. Парень был определенно младше, при первом взгляде Дженсен решил, что тот еще совсем ребенок, только впечатление оказалось обманчивым. То, что Феникс творил в небе, не было поступками ребенка.  
А еще он заигрывал. Иногда открыто и нагло, иногда тонко и исподволь. Было ли это типично-фениковской разнузданностью, скрытой провокацией или же нормой поведения, Дженсен не знал. Бесил этим парень неимоверно, а еще больше — сбивал с толку. Но прямых действий он не предпринимал, и Дженсен делал вид, что намеки остаются непонятыми.  
Что ж. Если Феникс был геем или бисексуалом, этим объяснялся его выбор Объединенной Америки. В числе прочего, что предприняли Свободные Штаты вслед за массовой депортацией цветного населения — это издали закон об аннулировании всех гомосексуальных браков и признали их незаконными. Это было еще в тот первый год, когда война только набирала обороты.  
Только вот Дженсен сильно сомневался, что причина заключалась в этом.  
Первый день пути прошел в монотонном однообразии. Под ногами разбегались ящерицы, пару раз Дженсен заметил стремительно прячущихся змей и порадовался, что ботинки пилотов делали крепкими и высокими.  
К ночи это не радовало. Ноги стерлись в кровь, пятки пекло, каждый камень ощущался как раскаленный уголь. С наступлением темноты пустыня ожила. И если в первую ночь он этого не увидел — может, потому что всю живность в округе разогнали два сверзившихся с неба истребителя, — то сейчас ясно наблюдал. От живых звуков делалось не по себе, сложнее всего было из-за отсутствия привычных вещей под рукой. Человек слишком привык полагаться на то, что создал за пару сотен лет технического прогресса.  
Они спали по очереди, всю ночь поддерживая чадящий костер из веток вонючего кустарника.  
Следующий день ничуть не отличался от предыдущего, все та же отупляющая дорога с редким изменением пейзажа. Казалось, они шли на месте. Местность отлично проглядывалась, что, во всяком случае, исключало возможность хождения кругами.  
— Я слышал, здесь иногда выпадает снег.  
— Тебе было слишком жарко спать прошлой ночью?  
Утром Дженсен обнаружил на кустах разводы инея, зуб на зуб не попадал, тело окоченело и плохо слушалось. Извечный голод почти отступил.  
— По крайней мере, у нас бы была вода.  
Туше. Воды осталось немного. Губы потрескались, и язык в пересохшем рте казался непривычно большим.  
Эту ночь не сторожили, свалились прямо на груду камней и заснули, прижавшись друг к другу спинами под тонким покрывалом. Утром оба пожалели, что не развели костер, но к обеду мечтали о ночном холоде. День был особенно жарким, как будто не Рождество приближалось, а День независимости.  
Дженсен подсчитал, сколько они уже так тащились. По всему выходило, что до Рождества оставалось меньше недели.  
К вечеру Джаред начал болтать: о просмотренных фильмах, о любимой еде, о музыке. Сил отвечать не было, но Дженсен все рано отвечал. Они даже немного поспорили о футболе и сошлись во мнении, что «Даласские Ковбои» облажались в последний сезон вполне заслужено.  
Вода закончилось днем позже. Дженсен доцедил остатки и глухо выругался.  
— Я слышал, воду можно добывать из кактусов.  
— Оставим это на крайний случай.  
— Это не самый надежный способ, я не уверен, что они не ядовиты. Ядовитые кактусы вообще существуют? Ненавижу ботанику.  
— Джаред, помолчи.  
Джаред молчал три минуты.  
— Еще можно выкопать яму, выстелить пленкой и собрать осевший конденсат.  
— Джаред, заткнись!  
Джаред остановился, взглянул на него с усмешкой на пересохших губах. Смотрел долго, внимательно.  
— А тебе идет командный тон, — произнес он, наконец. И двинулся дальше, ощутимо задев плечом.

Дженсен думал, что хуже быть не может. Он ошибался.  
За спиной раздался тихий, сдавленный стон и сцеженное сквозь зубы ругательство. Дженсен обернулся, краем глаза успев заметить как в воздухе мелькнула подкинутая змея.  
Он в считанные секунды оказался рядом с Джаредом. Тот глухо матерился и сжимал руки чуть ниже бедра. Оттолкнув их в сторону, Дженсен упал на колени и склонился к ноге. Глаз цеплялся только за мутно-зеленую ткань комбинезона, в пыли и разводах.  
— Снимай, — приказал Дженсен. Джаред замешкался. — Ублюдок, сейчас же!  
— И что, собираешь мне отсосать? — со смешком спросил он.  
Дженсен задавил готовившиеся вырваться ругательства. Только судорожно впившиеся в плечи пальцы и серое от боли лицо удержали на месте.  
— Во-первых, — продолжил Джаред, — это все миф. Во-вторых, пилотские комбинезоны даже ножи не берут, и в-третьих, — он, тяжело опираясь Дженсену на плечо, тоже стек вниз, — от тебя я бы предпочел более традиционные способы отсоса.  
Джаред вытянул ногу и с гримасой боли стащил ботинок.  
— Я оступился, когда отшвырнул змею прочь. Кажется, потянул связки.  
Придержав его за плечи, Дженсен отстранился.  
— Комбинезон сними, — хмуро попросил он.  
Он тщательно изучил внутреннюю поверхность бедра и успокоился только когда нашел две наливающиеся синевой точки. Тварь действительно не смогла прокусить ткань.  
Только потом он принялся за вторую ногу. Ступня у Джареда были отекшей, стертой до кровавых мозолей, а определить растяжение Дженсен не мог и в лучшем состоянии пациента. На пробу он прощупал пальцами щиколотку. Джаред охнул только раз.  
— Кажется, в аптечке были эластичные бинты.  
Джаред согласно кивнул.  
Дженсен тщательно перебинтовал ногу.  
Он заставил Джареда отдохнуть пару часов. Тот все равно хромал, вначале едва заметно, а потом все ощутимее припадая на больную ногу. От плеча отмахнулся и, стиснув зубы, упрямо шел вперед, ничуть не сбавив скорости.  
Феникс совершенно не умел принимать помощь. И почему-то это не удивляло. Он ведь и в небе был таким, даром, что занимал позицию ведомого. Подумалось, что с таким ведущим как Дженсен они составили бы идеальную пару. Вынесли бы друг другу мозги, но обязательно слетались.  
Дженсен остановился задолго до того, как солнце начало садиться. Он вынудил Джареда лечь и занялся костром. Когда огонь разгорелся, тот уже спал беспокойным сном, неловко выставив в сторону больную ногу.  
Дженсен смотрел в огонь, подкидывал пожухшую траву и гадал, что делать дальше. У них не было ни воды, ни еды, они по-прежнему не знали куда идут, возможно, все дальше углубляясь на территорию Мексики. Спасти могло только чудо, а у Дженсена совсем не осталось для этого веры.  
Джаред застонал, перекатился, но так и не проснулся. Подползя ближе, Дженсен устроил его голову на бедре, совсем как тот в первый день — как будто тысячу лет назад, и опустил руки на плечи, удерживая на месте. Еще несколько раз Джаред вздрагивал, но больше не стонал, и Дженсена затянуло в мутный, беспокойный сон.

Перед глазами расплывались черные пятна. Дженсен не знал, почему все еще продолжал шагать. Тащил Джареда, хотя в какой-то момент тот благородно попросил его оставить. Дженсен не врезал только потому, что на Феникса было жалко смотреть. То ли из-за растяжения, то ли из-за обезвоживания Джареда лихорадило, глаза блестели, а привычная за последние дни усмешка то и дело превращалась в болезненный оскал.  
— Эй, дракон, а может к черту все? Мне здесь даже начинает нравиться.  
— Если остановишься, сверну тебе шею, — пообещал Дженсен.  
— Я уже говорил, что мне нравится твой командный тон?  
Фениксу и пустыня теперь нравилась. Дженсен не сказал этого вслух.  
— Так шагай дальше, солдат.  
— Есть, мой капитан.  
Все-таки Джаред потерял сознание. В один миг. Он просто повис на Дженсене, и под его тяжестью оба осели в песок. Подавив готовый вырваться вздох, Дженсен согнул ноги, передвинул Джареда ближе, уложив того спиной на грудь, и пообещал сам себе, что они отдохнут всего часик, а затем продолжат путь.  
Пушистый зверек выпрыгнул неожиданно, когда Дженсен начал засыпать. Он подкрался из-за оврага и настороженно обнюхал сброшенный рюкзак. На задворках сознания мелькнула мысль, что даже крысы их уже не боятся.  
Но поясе у Джареда был нож. Дженсен не понял, как ухитрился вытащить его и одним ударом пригвоздить зверька к земле. Тонко взвизгнув, тот забился, длинные лапы застучали по песку.  
Дженсен торопливо отстранил Джареда, подполз к метавшемуся тушканчику и одним движением переломил ему шею. Маленькое тельце осело на ладонь, кровь закапала между пальцами и упала на песок. Не медля, Дженсен достал пустую бутылку, отпилил верхнюю часть и подвесил зверька в воздухе. Крови набралось всего ничего.  
Отшвырнув тельце, Дженсен вернулся к Джареду, приподнял того за голову и прислонил неровно надрезанный край к губам.  
— Джаред, пей.  
Ощутив влагу, Джаред облизнулся, сделал судорожный глоток и резко закашлялся. Дженсен осторожно отстранил бутылку. Переждав приступ, он вновь прижал край к губам.  
— Допивай, — приказал он.  
Джаред послушно сделал еще два глотка и откинулся назад.  
— Эклз, чем тебе кактусы-то не угодили? — простонал он, кривя губы.  
— Ты сам сказал, что они могут быть ядовиты.  
Джаред опять застонал, закрывая лицо руками.  
— Надеюсь, не твоя?  
— Не дождешься, — буркнул Дженсен.  
Самому давиться кровью не хотелось. Дженсен слизнул остатки с ладони и поморщился.  
Помогла ли кровь, или протрезвило само осознание, но Джареду стало лучше.  
Он подхватил сухую, подгибающуюся под его весом кустарниковую ветку, и заковылял вперед. Дженсен шел рядом, готовый сразу же подставить плечо.  
Одна мысль не давала покоя, и она была не о том, что он выпотрошил тушканчика и напоил его кровью Феникса.  
— Ты назвал меня «Эклз», — понял он, когда костер занялся. — Я не говорил тебе своей фамилии.  
Солнце еще не село, и в заходящих лучах он увидел привычную, чуть кривую улыбку.  
— Ты знал меня раньше, — понял Дженсен.  
— Дженсен Эклз, золотой мальчик с лучшим результатом на выпускных тестах за последние пятьдесят лет, а также самый молодой капитан эскадрильи. Конечно, я о тебе слышал. И о тебе, и о твоих «драконах». Но нет, мы никогда не встречались.  
— Ты учился в академии, когда начала война?  
Джаред коротко усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
— Я никогда не был учеником никакой из летных школ, — четко выговорил он.  
Дженсен обжегся, вовремя не отпустив в костер траву.  
— Тогда как…  
— …я получил Феникс? — закончил за него Джаред.  
Он долго молчал. Дженсен уже и не рассчитывал на ответ. А затем тот подбросил в костер остатки самодельного костыля и уставился на пламя.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, кто такой Джеральд Падалеки? — глухо спросил он.  
Дженсен кивнул, что Джаред никак не мог увидеть, наблюдая за огнем.  
— Один из лучших авиаинженеров нашего столетия, — проговорил тогда Дженсен. — И создатель Феникса.  
— А еще он мой отец, — добавил Джаред и поднял взгляд на Дженсена. — Я числился в его команде как инженер-испытатель.  
Дженсен потерял дар речи. Джаред даже не был квалифицированным пилотом. Проклятый Феникс, поставивший на уши все Свободные Штаты, не имел даже офицерского звания.  
— Вы с ним совсем не похожи, — невпопад выпалил он.  
С Джеральдом Падалеки он виделся только однажды, на показательных выступлениях, когда представляли обновленную «драконью» линейку. Джеральд был среди тех, кто внес свой вклад в их модернизацию. Дженсен помнил лысого, чуть ниже его ростом плотного мужчину с широкой улыбкой и цепким взглядом. Они пожали друг другу руки, и Джеральд похвалил его за превосходно исполненный «купол».  
И Джаред был его сыном? Инженером?  
— Отец не хотел, чтобы я летал, а если Джеральд Падалеки «против», то ни одна летная академия не примет твои документы, сдай ты хоть тысячу вступительных тестов лучше всех.  
Джаред зло смотрел на огонь.  
— Но Феникс мой, — жарко добавил он. — Всегда был моим. Я знаю каждую его деталь, каждый болтик, и матрицу в разумный компьютер загрузили тогда мою.  
— Это ты пилотировал его на демонстрационном вылете.  
Джаред, соглашаясь, кивнул головой.  
— Убедил отца ради единственного настоящего полета, который мне позволили. Феникс никогда не должен был парить в небе, его роль — экспонат в выставочном зале, а я, — Джаред хмыкнул, — пустое приложение к нему.  
Дженсену потребовалось время, чтобы осознать все услышанное. А затем…  
_«Никогда не любил Техас с его адским пеклом»._  
Отвращение подкатило к горлу. Проклятье! Он только сейчас вспомнил, откуда родом был Джеральд Падалеки.  
— Ты же… ты тоже из Техаса, так почему…  
— Пошел за Америкой? Предал родину?.. А ты сам как думаешь?  
Одна мысль у Дженсена в голове все-таки мелькнула, но озвучить ее он не решился.  
Джаред расхохотался.  
— Нет, не поэтому, — выдавил он и, переведя дыхание, успокоился. — Дженсен, мне похуй на политику, никогда не верил в красивые лозунги, мне похуй на собственную ориентацию, я спокойно смогу прожить и не крича на каждом углу о своей голубизне. Да даже на права цветных мне на самом деле плевать, если это только не касается близких мне людей. У меня не было ни единой действительно стоящей причины, чтобы встать за Объединенную Америку и цепляться за их идеологию. И дохера, чтобы свалить к Штатам. Только вот… Ни единой, кроме одной. — Он поднял взгляд и уставился на Дженсена. — Они предложили мне Феникса. Стать Фениксом. Что скажешь, дракон? Готов меня за это осудить?  
Дженсен молча смотрел в его полыхающий темный взгляд и понимал, что нет. Таких как Джаред нельзя лишать крыльев, они просто начнут сходить с ума. Потому Падалеки и двинутый такой, слишком поздно дорвался. Как его родной отец, гениальнейший инженер, для которого истребители были дороже родных детей, пропустил это в собственном сыне? А, может, потому и не позволял? Потому что видел слишком хорошо? И знал, что стоит только начать, и небо не отпустит. Дженсен сам готов был жилы рвать, но только не отказаться от крыльев. И как он мог винить парня, которому желаемое предоставили на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой?  
Джаред потух, словно этот яростный всплеск отнял все силы.  
— Я был в Лэнгли, когда все началось, — тускло сказал он и криво улыбнулся. — Меня бы все равно не выпустили. А вот отец уехал домой, отдохнуть перед проектом. Мне пообещали, что их не тронут. Что вся семья будет в безопасности. Только вот нахуй все это, некоторые сбежали. Я бы тоже смог. Не сразу, так потом, когда начались первые вылеты. Только вот я знал, что стоит мне приземлиться на одном из ваших аэродромов, и Феникса у меня отберут. Позовут отца, сотрут матрицу и отправят в резерв. Такому как я не место среди таких, как ты, какие бы результаты я не выдавал на симуляторах. Когда есть желание, убедить себя, что сражаешься за правое дело не так уж сложно. Вот ты, Дженсен, веришь, что ваши республиканцы сражаются за правое дело?  
Дженсен молчал. Глаза Джареда лихорадочно блестели, у него опять начался жар. Удержав парня за плечо, он заставил его как и вчера опустить голову на бедро и накрыл ладонью глаза.  
— Спи, — глухо приказал он. — Отдыхай.

Дженсена разбудила головокружительная прохлада на губах, он сделал глоток и разочарованно застонал, когда больше не осталось.  
— Мелодия для моих ушей, — со смешком сообщил Джаред.  
— Ты добрался до кактуса? — не открывая глаз, спросил Дженсен. После того, как вчера он напоил Джареда кровью тушканчика, это было бы более чем справедливо.  
— Всего лишь собрал немного росы с листьев.  
— Хорошо. Не трогай кактусы. — Дженсен открыл глаза и сел.  
— У тебя против них необоснованное предубеждение.  
— Считай это интуицией.  
— Или ведьмовским даром. Дженсен, ты веришь в волшебство?  
— Разве что в рождественское.  
— Так самое время.  
Они несли откровенную чушь и больше не возвращались к вчерашнему разговору. Джаред только бодрился. Как херово ему было, Дженсен понял, стоило тому преодолеть полсотни футов. Он не позволил ему иди, опираясь на бесполезные кустарные костыли, и, резко цыкнув, закинул руку на плечо.  
— Я уже говорил про командный тон? — фыркнул Джаред в ухо.  
— Да, Джаред, неоднократно.  
— Тогда ты понимаешь, что это не рукоятка ножа упирается тебе в бедро?  
Против воли Дженсен заржал. Стояк им сейчас грозил разве что в мечтах.  
Пустыня не заканчивалась. Вытягивала их силы с каждым пройденным шагом, из-за недоедания, а может из-за обезвоживания перед глазами мелькали черные точки. Дженсен заставлял себя фокусироваться на одном кустарнике, доходил до него и брал на прицел следующий. Разум тупо ввел отсчет этим марш-броскам, не привязанным ни к одной системе измерения. Кажется, несколько раз он сбился, но все равно продолжал считать.  
Джаред рядом механически переставлял ноги, он почти не хромал. Наверное, обезвоживание делало его нечувствительным к боли. Равнодушным. Его стеклянный взгляд пугал сильнее, чем давившая палящим солнцем неизбежность.  
Вначале Дженсен решил, что ему почудилось. А потом полностью в этом уверился.  
— Кажется, я вижу мираж, — сказал он вслух. — Там какая-то хижина.  
— Невозможно. Мираж — это преломление потоков света на границе между различными по плотности и температуре слоями воздуха, — автоматически отозвался Джаред.  
— Все-то ты знаешь, умник.  
— Я же был бойскаутом, помнишь?  
Дженсен до рези в глазах всматривался в размывающееся пятно.  
— Шевели конечностями, бойскаут, — прохрипел он. — Ты прав, это не мираж.  
На расплывающемся горизонте сейчас отчетливо проглядывалась маленькая хижина.

Они отсыпались целый день, напившись застоявшейся воды из колодца.  
На антресолях обнаружились просроченные консервы и полбанки кукурузы. Последнюю они сжевали, вычерпывая по очереди ложками, пока желудки не зарезало от боли. Напились и опять завалились спать на залежавшийся соломенный настил, крепко прижавшись друг к другу. Таким счастливым как в эту ночь, спина к спине с Джаредом, Дженсен не чувствовал себя уже хренову уйму лет.  
Он проснулся в прогретой солнцем хижине один. Джаред обнаружился на заднем дворе, у колодца. Одетый в трусы, он, развалившись на плоском камне, расслабленно грелся на солнце. Дженсен почти с черной завистью отметил, что он успел не только вымыться, но и постирать одежду: бинт и трусы уже подсыхали. А еще он побрился.  
Услышав его шаги, Джаред приоткрыл один глаз и блаженно подтянулся.  
— Я и тебе натаскал воды. Уже, наверное, прогрелась.  
— Ты так сгоришь, — буркнул Дженсен.  
Джаред рассмеялся и качнул головой.  
— Я же из Техаса, не забыл?  
Забудешь тут.  
Смыть с себя недельную грязь было сродни оргазму. Кусок хозяйственного мыла вполне сошел за полноценный рождественский подарок. Дженсен ожесточенно тер кожу, волосы, а затем с таким же энтузиазмом выполаскивал одежду. Пришлось поднять еще несколько ведер. Прохладная вода освежала. Он тоже побрился оставленным Джаредом ножом, хотя не сомневался, что позже об этом пожалеет. Его кожа всегда легко рассыпалась раздражением, если он пренебрегал лосьонами.  
— Закончил плескаться? — поинтересовался Джаред.  
Он сидел на камне и с интересом наблюдал.  
Проклятье, а ведь Дженсену казалось, что они за это время уже исчерпали весь лимит стыдливости по отношению друг к другу. Стоило зачаткам цивилизации вернуться, как проступило и все остальное.  
Джаред, приглашая, похлопал по камню. Дженсен отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Я хоть и из Техаса, но в роду у меня были ирландцы, и кожа, похоже, досталась с их стороны.  
Джаред фыркнул и завалился на спину, раскинув руки и ноги на манер звезды. Позер. Решив, что благополучно подпалить шкуру Джаред способен и без него, Дженсен скрылся в хижине. Он надеялся найти навигационный компас или хотя бы карты. Кто-то же все это построил. К сожалению, ничего полезного внутри не было. Но Дженсен обнаружил еще одну банку кукурузы, запас дров из того же кустарника, что они жгли в дороге, полный пакет овсянки и практически пустую бутылку кукурузного масла.  
Значит каша. Даже с маслом от неизвестно любителя кукурузы.  
Вошедший на запахи с очага Джаред морщился и потирал покрасневшую кожу. Конечно же, он сгорел, из-за чего мрачно ерзал под насмешливым взглядом Дженсена весь ужин.  
Они, привычно не сговариваясь, решили остаться на пару дней. В покое нога Джареда быстро восстанавливалась, чем тот нещадно пользовался, шныряя по окрестностям.  
Насколько невыносим может быть Феникс, если он в порядке, Дженсен вспомнил на второй день их вынужденного отдыха. Нет, тот все также держал дистанцию, лишь изредка позволяя прозрачные и не слишком намеки. Он никогда не переходил границ. Но оставался такой же, как и в небе провоцирующей сукой, и Дженсен легко мог представить, смотря как он рассекает по двору в гребаных трусах, демонстрируя всем желающим карамельный загар, как тот крутит бочку в облаках, вынуждая остальных глотать дым и пепел, не иначе как опавший с возрожденной птички.  
Джареду вообще было достаточно минимума удобств, чтобы чувствовать себя хорошо. Дженсена, хоть и меньше, беспокоила ключица, измотанное тело ныло и протестовало, постоянно хотелось спать. Жизнерадостность Джареда бесила, его беззаботность раздражала, а провокации вызывали желание что-то разбить. Желательно одну пустую голову.  
Только вот ни жизнерадостным, ни беззаботным Джаред не был. Он отчаянно стремился урвать хоть мгновение покоя, зная, что это лишь передышка. Почему-то было важным дать ему эту возможность, как будто Джаред все еще ходил по грани. Как будто вся его жизни состояла из грани.  
Вечером Дженсена разбудил жалобный скрип входной двери. Огромный, раскинувший ветви куст цеплялся за косяки всеми конечностями, никак не желая протиснуться внутрь. Джаред налег и с треком ввалился вслед за сдавшимся кустом.  
— Ты таким радикальным способом решил закрыть вопрос нехватки дров? — поинтересовался Дженсен, протирая глаза.  
— И это все, на что хватило твоей убогой фантазии, дракон?  
Дженсен с сомнением оглядел торчащий во все стороны куст.  
— Ты же не собираешь на нем спать?  
— И выгнать тебя из постели? Ты себя недооцениваешь. К тому же мне правда нравится ощущать тебя рядом.  
Дженсен сложил руки на груди.  
Джаред ухмылялся.  
Отвернувшись, он с тщательной неторопливостью расправил примятые ветки и воткнул куст в щель рассохшихся досок.  
— Это наша елка, — наконец объяснил он. — Если я не сбился со счета, сегодня Сочельник.  
Дженсен онемел, тупо смотря на заполнившую половину пространства «елку».  
— У колодца я оставил двух тушканчиков. Надеюсь, ты умеешь их потрошить?  
Дженсен отрицательно мотнул головой.  
— Зато я практически профессионально могу сцеживать с них кровь, — проинформировал он.  
— Нет, спасибо, одно раза вполне достаточно.  
Дженсен улыбнулся.  
Они все-таки справились с тушканчиками. Возни было больше, чем мяса, но Дженсен согласился бы довольствоваться и самими запахами с костра. Они долго отваривали залежавшуюся кукурузу, приправили ее каплями жира с тушканчика и получился достаточно сносный Рождественский ужин.  
— На прошлое Рождество я был приглашен на президентский прием, — с набитым ртом поделился Джаред. — Могу с уверенностью утверждать — это вкуснее той деликатесной хуйни, что там подавали.  
— У тебя просто атрофировались вкусовые рецепторы, — хмыкнул Дженсен.  
— Обострились, — поправил Джаред. — И поверь, те улитки были настоящей хуйней. Я думал, что буду блевать прямо за столом.  
Представив зеленеющего лицом Джареда среди расфуфыренной публики, Дженсен громко рассмеялся.  
— Это, наверное, было самое странное Рождество в моей жизни. — Джаред зачерпнул еще ложку. — До сегодняшнего дня.  
Дженсен улыбнулся.  
— Ну а ты? — поднял голову Джаред. — Было ли в твоей жизни менее нормальное Рождество?  
— На президентские приемы меня точно не приглашали, — поддел Дженсен. — Я ж не национальный герой.  
— Да, куда уж всей элитной драконьей эскадрилье до одинокого Феникса, — кивнул Джаред. — А то, что каждый первокурсник летной академии и авиаинженерных вузов обклеивает вашими постерами все свободные поверхности в общаге, ничего не значащая деталь.  
— Ты тоже так делал?  
— А ты сомневаешься? — Джаред приподнял брови. — У меня была твоя фигура в полный рост, которую я хранил под кроватью. Так что в каком-то смысле мы уже давно спим вместе.  
Он поймал Дженсена взглядом, в глазах плясали черти, а может то самое фениковское пламя, гипнотизирующее не хуже настоящего.  
— Врешь, — выдавил Дженсен.  
Джаред довольно рассмеялся, разрывая контакт. Отпустил Дженсена. Легкие тут же наполнились воздухом, в котором отчетливо витал привкус досады и знакомого раздражения.  
— Я ел рождественского страуса, — сказал Дженсен.  
— Рождественского… кого?  
— Страуса. Тогда в округе ничего подходящего не водилось, и парни решили, что страус более чем достойная замена индейке. Это было во время миротворческой миссии в Ираке пять лет назад. Подозреваю, что страуса мой второй лейтенант тогда выкрал, а не купил, как клялся, на рынке.  
Одобрительно промычав, Джаред дожевывал остатки каши.  
— Но если говорить о странности, пустынная елка, пожалуй, даст фору рождественской страусятине.  
Подняв голову, Джаред отсалютовал ему бутылкой с мутной водой и жадно ее ополовинил.  
Они закончили с ужином и сгрудили к колодцу посуду, но ложиться не торопились. Просто посидеть в тишине тоже было неплохо.  
Солнце стелилось по горизонту, ночная прохлада заползала в хижину вместе с последними лучами. Покачиваясь на шатком табурете, Джаред расслаблено смотрел в приоткрытую дверь. Закатные лучи смягчали лицо, скрывали усталость, делая его моложе. Картина умиротворяла своей завершенностью.  
В какой-то момент Дженсен подумал, что хотел бы здесь остаться. Вместе с Джаредом. Подальше от войны, людей и зачатков цивилизации. Но причин для задержки больше не было. Днем он заметил, что Джаред снял бинты.  
— Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, как сложилась бы твоя жизни, если бы не было войны? — нарушая тишину, спросил Дженсен.  
Джаред покосился на него и хмыкнул.  
— Вероятно, до сих пор бы работал в команде отца. Бегал по его поручениям, завистливо пялясь в небо, собирал истребители для таких как ты. — Он полностью повернулся к Дженсену, выдержал паузу. — Дрочил бы на бравого капитана «драконов».  
В горле пересохло. Джаред не отпускал, смотрел пристально, открыто, теперь без усмешки. Провоцировал и дразнил, как всегда, и все же иначе. Дженсен никак не мог подобрать слов. Если эта сука сейчас подойдет, он ему врежет.  
С какой-то обреченной неизбежностью Дженсен осознал, что так и будет. Джаред встанет, приблизится, решится, наконец, взять и… Проклятье, это сломает все, что между ними возникло. Неизбежно разрушит.  
Дженсен ему обязательно врежет, лишь бы не чувствовать этой сосущей пустоты внутри, скрутит руки за спиной и отправит отсыпаться перед завтрашней дорогой. Потому остаться после такого они уже не смогут.  
Джаред встал, стек с проклятой табуретки, приблизился — совсем как Дженсен это представлял, — склонился над ним. Рука оперлась о стену.  
Губы жег фантомный поцелуй, а где-то на периферии уже зарождался холод, перекликаясь с тем, что тянулся с пустыни.  
Щеку задело мимолетным, сухим касанием.  
Дженсен одеревенел.  
— На самом деле вариантов много, — тихо произнес Джаред. На стол с глухим стуком опустилась полупустая бутылка. — С Рождеством, Дженсен.  
Развернувшись, он спокойно направился к постели.  
Лед сменился яростным огнем, спалил преграды, сжег изнутри. Дженсен оглох и ослеп: в ушах набатом стучала кровь, перед глазами взрывался фейерверк. Знакомое бешенство, в воздухе не раз подвергавшее испытанию его контроль, затопило с головой.  
Сука! Динамщик! Ебаный Феникс, ложившийся под каждого, но имеющий всех и сразу.  
Амфиптера в качестве тормозов у Дженсена больше не было.  
Он дернулся следом, сшибая на пути куст, развернул за плечи и зло прижался губами: ударяясь, почти избивая этим порывов. Лопнувшая губа придала его злости металлический привкус. А в следующий миг Джаред разомкнул зубы, впуская его внутрь. И выпуская тихий, торжествующий смех.  
— Сука, — выдохнул Дженсен. — Какая же ты все-таки сука, Феникс.  
Джаред продолжал смеяться, запрокинув голову. Дженсен покусывал, оставлял жалящие поцелуи на так любезно предоставленной шее, наказывал, как мог, и непослушными руками стягивал ставший сейчас лишним комбинезон.  
Джаред больше не смеялся, давил глухие стоны, мешал Дженсену, пытаясь одновременно раздеть и его. И подставлял так, как до этого провоцировал: открыто и напоказ.  
Терпения на прелюдию у Дженсена не было, да Джаред и не нуждался в ней. Освобожденный член стоял колом, головка сочилась смазкой, и Джаред непроизвольно подавался вперед в попытках ослабить напряжение.  
Его рука вовсю работала в штанах у Дженсена, вызывая слабость в ногах. Дженсен на пробу провел по стоящему члену в ответ, сжал на миг и оттолкнул Джареда на их колючую постель, прикрытую тонким покрывалом.  
Джаред сам лег на живот, спрятал лицо в сложенных руках, прогнулся. Дженсена трясло от него такого, открытого и настоящего. И от того, что перед кем-то еще он будет таким же. Неожиданная злость на всех тех, кто был до и тех, будут после, вызвала собственническое желание пометить это тело.  
Дженсен оставлял следы зубами и губами, Джаред вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения, терся бедрами и сильнее вжимал лицо в сгибы локтей.  
Вздернув за белые на контрасте с загорелой кожей ягодицы, Дженсен навис сверху и накрыл разгоряченное тело, кожа к коже, совпадая в каждом изгибе. Отстраниться сейчас было как оторвать часть себя.  
Дженсен покачивал бедрами, член скользил по ложбинке ягодиц, повлажневшей от выделившейся смазки. Джареда опять распластало по постели, он подмахивал в ответ, терся об одеяло и сам попытался насадиться.  
— С ума сошел, — прохрипел Дженсен, удержав в захвате. Тело постреливало предшествием оргазма, но пока он еще мог его сдержать. — Порвать себя хочешь?  
— Если ты меня сейчас не трахнешь, я сам тебя выебу, — прорычал в ответ Джаред.  
Дженсен рассмеялся, повернул за голову к себе и, наконец, нормально поцеловал.  
— Меня, значит, трахнешь? — прервав поцелуй, уточнил он.  
— А ты сомневаешься?  
Джаред зло косился в ответ, встрепанный, вспотевший и разгоряченный. Дженсен опять его поцеловал. Отстранился.  
— Я на секунду.  
Он все-таки смог оторваться от этого невозможного тела. Вскочил, споткнулся об куст и в сгущающихся сумерках зашарил по столу. Бутылочка с маслом обнаружилась на краю, Дженсен едва ее не разбил, не сразу заметив.  
Короткие поиски и вновь подставивший подножку куст немного ослабили возбуждение. Это было кстати, Дженсен и без того сомневался, что продержится дольше пары минут.  
Джаред сидел в постели. Стоило Дженсену приблизиться, как он дернул его за руку и свалил на себя.  
— Я нашел масло, — объяснил Дженсен, на этот раз правильно истолковав и напряженное как струна тело, и задеревеневшие, впившиеся в плечи пальцы.  
Джаред медленно оттаивал.  
— И кто из нас после этого бойскаут? — со смешком спросил он, откидываясь на спину.  
— Бойскаутом я бы был, если бы принес еще и презервативы, — парировал Дженсен.  
Джаред рассмеялся.  
Дженсен навис сверху. Он почти не видел Джареда, ночь стремительно наступала, но ему это не мешало. Джаред выжидающе смотрел в ответ. У них был шанс сделать все быстро. Теперь будет иначе.  
Дженсен медленно скользнул рукой по боку, пальцами ощутив каждое выступающее ребро. Они оба потеряли в весе за это вынужденное путешествие. Джаред осторожно выдыхал.  
— Перевернись, — тихо попросил Дженсен.  
Теперь он не ставил отметины, а тщательно разминал уставшие мышцы, вырисовывал языком картины, собирая кончиком и тихую дрожь, и капли пота. Он медленно, неторопливо готовил Джареда пальцами, и так же медленно изучал его тело.  
Джаред плавился, негромко стонал, а под конец уже выл на одной ноте в кулак. И только тогда Дженсен толкнулся в разгоряченное тело.  
Крышу сорвало мгновенно, разбив иллюзию контроля. Дженсен вбивался, сливался с Джаредом, быстро доводил их туда, откуда прежними им уже не вернуться.  
Их руки сцепились на члене Джареда, дрочили в одном резком ритме. Кончая, Джаред закричал. Выдохнул его имя с последним сипом.  
У него разъехались колени, рука соскользнула вниз, но бедра упрямо поддались вверх, приняв еще глубже. Дженсен придержал ладонью за живот, не дал распластаться на постели и судорожно, уже ничего не контролируя, двигался, ловя первые отзвуки оргазма.  
Он кончил на выходе, вжался в Джареда в последний раз и, обхватив его руками, упал сверху. В голове было блаженно пусто, никакой больше злости, лишь яркое чувство целостности.

В небе расцветал алый цветок, Феникс штопором уходил вниз, что без одного крыла было равнозначно самоубийству. Амфиптер на внутренней стороне шлема выдавал информацию о множественных повреждениях. Дженсен и без того, знал, что они лишились гребаного хвоста.  
Истребитель вертело. Воздушный поток поддерживал крылья. Лишенный и этого, Феникс был далеко внизу.  
Автоматически Дженсен вел про себя отчет. Рывок выбил воздух из легких. Еще один. Тоскливое чувство потери выгрызало изнутри.  
Амфиптер терял высоту.  
Феникс уже должен был достичь земли.  
Его еще раз тряхнуло…

— Дженсен! — Вздрогнув, Дженсен открыл глаза. И ничего не увидел.  
Сердце лихорадочно стучало, он все еще пытался посадить Амфиптер и с отчаянием понимал, что не успевает.  
— Дженсен, — его перехватили поперек живота, и следующее что Дженсен ощутил — это отрезвляющее прикосновение горячей кожи к коже.  
Он проморгался. Темнота не была такой абсолютной, как показалось на первый взгляд. Щели в стенах хижины просвечивались тусклым светом.  
— Который… — Дженсен прочисти горло. — Который час?  
— Почти рассвет, — ответил Джаред.  
Он выпростал руку и успокаивающе погладил Дженсена по боку. Сердце медленно успокаивалось.  
— Что тебе снилось? — спустя пару минут спросил Джаред.  
Какое-то время Дженсен размышлял.  
— Как я тебе сбил, — все-таки признался он. — И как мы падали.  
Джаред молчал. Ладонь медленно скользила по коже, даря ощущение реальности. Они оба сейчас здесь, а не погибли в небе.  
— Я едва помню, как садился, — признался Дженсен.  
— Я и сам не уверен, что смогу когда-либо это объяснить, — согласился Джаред. Рука сжалась на талии, скользнула к животу, вновь обнимая. — Это уже в прошлом.  
Это и было прошлым, которое останется в памяти Дженсена вспышками прояснения. Он действительно почти ничего не помнил, но одно знал точно — ощущение потери при падении Феникса тогда не было. Оно принадлежало настоящему.  
— Я вчера собрал рюкзак, — произнес Джаред.  
Дженсен косо усмехнулся в темноту. Феникс и тут с ним совпал.  
— Значит, пора вставать, — тяжело согласился он.

К вечеру они вышли на старую, едва проглядывающуюся дорогу и брели еще два дня, стараясь не потерять призрачный след.  
Травы росло все больше, песчаные проплешины почти не встречались. Воздух изменился, стал тяжелее и прохладнее, напитавшись влагой.  
— Близко река, — решил Дженсен.  
Джаред задумчиво кивнул. Он вообще сделался молчалив, совсем как в первые дни после падения. Его взгляд жег затылок, но стоило Дженсену обернуться, и Джаред смотрел только под ноги. Косые взгляды Дженсен ловил и на коротких привалах.  
Пожалуй, за эти два дня они прошли вдвое больше, чем за все предыдущие дни вместе взятые. Им начали встречаться заброшенные фермы, в основном сгоревшие до основания, в какой-то момент их стало слишком много, чтобы заворачивать к каждой. В одном месте оказался нетронутый огнем погреб, в том числе с запасами бутилированной воды. В сарае другой фермы они обнаружили залежавшуюся, старую одежду. Зато гражданку. К военным, воевали ли они за Свободные Штаты или за Объединенную Америку, мирное население относились одинаково настороженно.  
Дженсен понимал, что их время подходит к концу. Джаред хмурился, сосредоточенно кусал губы — можно было только догадываться, какие мысли обосновались у него в голове.  
Дженсену и самому было не просто. Неизбежное «что дальше?» лишало сна. Он знал, что прижавшийся к нему спиной Джаред так же лежит с открытыми глазами. Город был близко, но чьей территории он принадлежал, они не знали.  
Пришлось признать, что больше, чем о себе, Дженсен думал о Джареде. И почти желал, чтобы они оказались на территории Нью-Мексико. Мысли, близкие к дезертирству.  
Легко не будет в любом случае.  
Кристально-ясное, яростное желание выжить без еды и воды посреди пустыни оказалось предпочтительнее этой мутной неизвестности.  
На третий день они остановились незадолго до заката. Эта ферма не так пострадала, как другие. Огонь оставил часть построек нетронутыми, на крыльце даже сохранился старый, продавленный диван. Впрочем, спать на нем все равно было невозможно.  
Дженсен занимался огнем, Джаред натаскал сухой травы и соорудил подобие гнезда из соломы и старых тряпок. На ужин были консервы, на этот раз бобы, и опостылевшая кукуруза. После Джаред долго бродил по двору, рассматривая ненужный им сейчас хлам.  
Ночь наступила как всегда резко, принеся с собой пронизывающий холод. Огонь горел жарко — доски из-под покосившегося сарая стали отличной заменой дровам. Отходить от него не хотелось.  
Джаред неожиданно возник позади, обнял со спины и крепко прижался. В горле тут же пересохло. Дженсен, поколебавшись, поддался назад. Несмотря на то, что они прижимались друг к другу каждую ночь, сейчас это было по-другому.  
— Идем, — шепнул Джаред, — хочу тебе кое-кто показать.  
Он отвел его на задний двор и за плечи развернул в противоположную сторону от фермы.  
Дыхание перехватило. Дженсен судорожно сглотнул, отказываясь верить.  
Это были огни. Тысячи огней неизвестного города, заревом озаряющих небо.  
Они все-таки выбрались.  
Джаред крепче сжал в объятии и опустил подбородок на плечо, спокойный и сосредоточенный.  
— Эль-Пасо, — тихо сказал он. — Это Эль-Пасо.  
Дженсен резко повернул голову.  
— Откуда ты… — В темноте оказалось невозможно рассмотреть выражение лица, но Дженсену и не нужно было. Он все понял. И усмехнулся. — Значит, карты все-таки были.  
Плечом он почувствовал, как Джаред коротко кивнул.  
Дженсен вновь повернул голову в сторону огней.  
Эль-Пасо. Хотя город был самой окраиной Техаса на границе Мексики и Нью-Мексико, он активно поддерживал Свободные Штаты. Джаред должен был об этом знать.  
— Почему не сказал? — спросил Дженсен.  
— Не был уверен, пойдешь ли ты.  
— А с чего бы мне избегать своих?  
Джаред промолчал. Повернулся и коснулся сухими губами шеи. В горле запершило.  
— Сука ты все-таки, Феникс, — беспомощно выдохнул Дженсен. Пожалуй, ломать ключицу было не так больно.  
Из прижатых к коже губ вырвался тихий смешок. Опалило злостью. Дженсен вырвался, развернулся в объятии и требовательно сжал в кулак волосы на затылке, обездвиживая.  
— Идем со мной, слышишь? — Он резко мотнул головой, исправляясь. — Ты, сука такая, завтра пойдешь со мной. Никто среди наших не знает, как выглядит Феникс.  
В темноте Дженсен увидел отблеск знакомой усмешки.  
— И что меня там ждет?  
«А меня, тварь, тебе не достаточно?»  
Дженсен не мог вымолвить ни слова.  
Джаред осторожно выбрался из захвата и отвел их к костру.  
Слова, подходящие и правильные, никак не желали находиться. Они легли. Джаред прижался сзади, почти как когда стоял. Подложив локоть под голову, Дженсен смотрел в огонь и никак не мог подобрать нужный ответ.  
Губы коснулись шеи, затылка.  
— Сука, — зло прошипел Дженсен.  
Вздохнув, Джаред повернул голову и опять опустил подбородок на плечо. Зажатый между костром и горячим телом, Дженсен почти не чувствовал холода.  
— Я не фанат слепого патриотизма, — заговорил Джаред, смотря в огонь. — Но я правда верю, что у Свободных Штатов нет будущего. У тварей, взорвавших собственный город, чтобы спровоцировать конфликт, его нет по определению.  
— Смелое обвинение.  
— Даже если бы я не знал наверняка. Батон-Руж на восемьдесят процентов состоял из цветного населения — как бельмо на глазу у насквозь пропитанной республиканством Луизианы. Черная столица. Думаешь, они позволили бы ей существовать?  
— Но ты знаешь наверняка, — зацепился за слова Дженсен.  
— Я уже говорил, что был в Лэнгли, когда все случилось. И я видел, откуда летели ракеты. Вначале они взорвали Батон-Руж, и только через два часа была ликвидирована Барксдейл.  
Дженсена обдало морозом.  
— Откуда, думаешь, у нас «глушилки» и дроны? Мировое сообщество сразу дало понять, что не потерпит еще одного Батон-Руж, и подержало тех, кто не нажимал красной кнопки.  
Как же Дженсен ненавидел политику.  
— Ваши подставят любого ради собственной выгоды, и вас в первую очередь, — продолжил Джаред.  
— Скажешь, твои не подставят?  
— Подставят, — согласился Джаред. — Но пока я остаюсь единственным, кто может пилотировать Феникса, им придется действовать с оглядкой на это.  
— Феникс сейчас покрывается песком в… Как ты там сказал? «Самой жопе мира»?  
Джаред засмеялся, потерся носом о шею и прижался ближе.  
— Это же Феникс, Дженс. Я найду его где угодно и соберу по частям за неделю. Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, почему пилоты и истребители стали брать один позывной? Он часть меня. А я его. Ты и сам это понимаешь, раз забрал ядро. Мы еще полетаем под одним небом, дракон.  
Под одним, но по разные его стороны.  
— Обещаешь?  
— Клянусь. Мне лишь нужно было убедиться, что ты добрался до своих.  
Дженсен не сдержал усмешки. Гребаный ведомый с замашками ведущего. Довел. Во всех смыслах. Только такой и подходил на самом деле Дженсену.  
Джаред вновь целовал, осторожно, неуверенно, словно сомневался, имеет ли право.  
— Дженсен, — выдохнул он.  
В бедро упирался крепнущий стояк. Прикрыв глаза, Дженсен сдавленно дышал. Злость на Джареда, боль из-за Джареда, застилающее свет желание — тоже из-за Джареда. Чертов Феникс сжигал в своем огне, даже дракон не мог сопротивляться этому пламени.  
— Дженсен, можно? — Джаред все еще сомневался. — Дашь?  
Против воли из груди вырвался смешок. Ночь что ли была такая, что в голове всплывали только его слова.  
— «Если ты меня сейчас не трахнешь, я сам тебя выебу», — процитировал он. — Если все еще не понял, это означает «да».  
Проникновение было болезненным, именно тем, в чем нуждался Дженсен. В легких жгло, его распирало от недостатка воздуха. Захлебывающиеся стоны переходили во всхлипы. Джаред брал, как умел только он, прикосновения обжигали не хуже огня. Словно он действительно стал ебаной огненной птицей. И вытягивая тягучий, яростный оргазм — разделенный на двоих космос, — Феникс спалил его дотла.  
Утром, когда Дженсен проснулся, Джаред рядом уже не было.

 ** _Шесть месяцев спустя_**  
Звякнули наручники, тихо лязгнула решетка, солдаты, забрав следующего, покинули помещение.  
— Кэп, ты как? — Гидра прилип к решетке напротив, лицом вжавшись в прутья. Его светлые волосы торчали в разные стороны, на подбородке росла щетина.  
Раз у Гидры видна щетина, значит они здесь действительно долго.  
— Кого увели? — спросил Дженсен.  
— Кажется, Гивра, — сказал Накер.  
— Его, — подтвердил Виверн.  
Допрос был формальностью. Ответов от них не требовалось, но его «драконы» никогда не отличались кротким нравом, и большинство из них возвращалось с раскрашенными лицами. Гидра все еще хромал после последней беседы.  
Дженсен проверил языком зубы — кажется, обошлось, — коснулся рассеченной губы и поморщился. Его выдержка тоже не оказалась железной. Стоило увидеть этих рассевшихся напротив мразей в парадных костюмах, со знаками отличия на погонах, как напрочь срывало тормоза. Но не сдержался Дженсен только на этот раз.  
В остальном Дисциплинарные казармы в Форте Ливенворт оказались скучными и неинтересными. Никакой таинственной мрачности, что окутывала эти места еще со времен Первой Гражданской войны. Камеры смертников были хорошо освещены, выставляя напоказ скудно обставленное пространство: койку, стол и металлический унитаз с раковиной. Самая известная тюрьма для военнослужащих была до обидного обычна.  
— Думаете, они долго еще будут звать нас на свидания?  
Дженсен пожал плечами.  
— Если смогут раздобыть смертельную инъекцию, то вопрос нескольких дней.  
— Почему им просто нас не расстрелять? — буркнул Накер.  
— Не гуманно, — заржал Гидра. — О твоих же правах беспокоятся. Демократы.  
По крайней мере, они начали шутить. Вначале «драконов» как оглушило. Лун забрали на следующий день после ареста, и за первого лейтенанта сердце ныло сильнее всего. Самых ранних допросов Дженсен не запомнил.  
Джаред оказался прав. Свободные Штаты, когда пришло время платить репарации, сдали их первыми.  
Дженсену было все равно, он корил себя лишь за то, что не смог защитить ребят. Им не оставили ни шанса.  
Перелом в войне случился в один день. Ранним майским утром Пентагон прорвал блокаду за счет многочисленного технического превосходства. Осаждающая армия была сломлена, и тыл Свободных Штатов оказался незащищен, чем и воспользовалась Объединенная Америка, сминая штат за штатом.  
«Драконы» находились под непрекращающейся атакой Западного побережья и не могли сменить дислокацию.  
Последней, в начале лета, сдалась Южная Каролина. Свободные Штаты капитулировали. И первым, чем они начали откупаться, стали военные.  
Находиться в заключение на территории республиканского Канзаса было еще одной издевкой с их стороны.  
Новости извне не доходили, что сейчас творится в стране, никто не знал. И, наверное, уже не узнают. Всех их осудили, как военных преступников и должны были приговорить к смертной казни. Исполнение приговора лишь вопрос времени, и как Дженсен подозревал после сегодняшнего допроса, не слишком долгий.  
Лязгнула входная дверь. Дженсен тут же приник к решетке. Для возвращения Гивра было слишком рано, и он опасался, что его взрывной «дракон» не выдержал, и обратно его сейчас волокли. Но нет, Гивр шагал сам, даже не потрепанный, в сопровождении все тех же безмолвных солдат, а следом за ними зашел еще один человек.  
У Дженсена сдавило горло. Руки сжались на стальных прутьях. Он жадно вгляделся в знакомое лицо, которое и не надеялся больше увидеть, осмотрел высокую фигуру — парадная форма с нашивками первого лейтенанта ВВС сидела на нем идеально. Тот больше не был таким высушено-худым, как в последние дни декабря. Вернул прежний вес, окреп.  
Дженсена душило, он одновременно хотел смотреть на него и отдал бы все на свете, чтобы Джаред не увидел в ответ. Но Джаред увидел. Поймал ускользающий взгляд и не отпустил, также жадно изучая с другой стороны решетки.  
— Свободны, — приказал он солдатам, дождавшись, пока те заведут Гивра обратно.  
На мгновение они заколебались, впервые на невыразительных физиономиях мелькнула хоть какая-то эмоция, а затем подчинились.  
Все «драконы» с интересом наблюдали за новым лицом. Гидра вновь прилип к решетке, сцепив руки снаружи в замок.  
— Пришли зачитать нам смертный приговор, лейтенант? — с кривой улыбкой поинтересовался он.  
Дженсен вздрогнул. Они же не знали. «Драконы» не знали, кто стоял сейчас перед ними, но как один подобрались, восприняв вошедшего как достойного противника. Феникс как всегда сбивал их с толку.  
Дженсен как будто снова летел. Феникс был с ним, по другую сторону, безумно подсекал сбоку. Только вот такого не случалось уже очень давно.  
Джаред соврал, не обманывая, как умел только он. Он сдержал клятву, они вновь летали под одним небом, только вот пересечься там им больше не удалось. Феникс возродился в начале весны, ликующим вихрем пронесся на восток, оглушив своим возвращением половину ВВС Свободных Штатов, и обосновался на границах Колорадо.  
Он участвовал в каждой рискованной операции, подставлялся, подставлял и динамил, как обычно, только вот «драконов» избегал.  
Дженсен и сам не знал, что бы было, если бы они все-таки встретились. И все равно отчаянно рвался к этой встрече.  
Кто же знал, что она состоится не в свободном небе, а по разные стороны клетки. Но Дженсен ни о чем не жалел, впитывал в себя каждое мгновение рядом. То, что это будет Джаред, по-своему утешало. Он пришел ради него, Дженсен знал это наверняка.  
«Спасибо, что это будешь ты». Дженсен сказал это глазами.  
— Смертный приговор? — прервал зрительный контакт Джаред. Он расправил плечи, вытянулся и четко выговорил: — В Соединенных Штатах Америки наложен мораторий на смертную казнь.  
Вот как? Даже название старое вернули. Наверное, это было правильно.  
— Так нас не казнят? — спросил кто-то из его ребят. Дженсен сейчас бы и собственного голоса не узнал.  
— Вы такие же граждане Америки, как и я, лейтенант… Боюсь, мне известен только ваш позывной, Виверн.  
— А ты кем, значит, будешь? — Накер. Такой подозрительный, дотошный голос мог принадлежать только Накеру.  
— Я… — Джаред растерялся.  
Дженсен перехватил проницательный взгляд Гидры. А потом тот захохотал. Расцепил руки, стукнул кулаком по решетке и засмеялся еще сильнее, запрокинув голову назад.  
Смех резко оборвался.  
— Феникс, да? — со злым весельем проговорил он. — Ты ведь ебаный, сука, Феникс. Наша неуловимая птичка.  
Гидра был тем, кто первым встретил Дженсена по возвращении. И одним из немногих, кто о событиях в пустыне догадывался куда больше, чем рассказал сам Дженсен.  
Джаред улыбнулся уголком губ.  
— С характеристикой я бы поспорил, но в общем, да, я.  
Парни остолбенели. Их вниманием Джаред завладел в полной мере.  
— И что с нами теперь будет? — спросил Гидра.  
— Вся третья эскадрилья «Парящие драконы» отправляется с миротворческой миссией в Саудовскую Аравию без права покинуть службу последующие пять лет. Нас ждут там уже послезавтра.  
Своего рода ссылка, но, твою мать, в небе и с крыльями, и это не сильно отличалось от того, чем они занимались раньше.  
«Драконы» были оглушены. Все-таки Джаред сука.  
— А мой первый лейтенант? — спросил Дженсен, впервые заговорив.  
— Уже ждет на авиабазе Уайтмен, — тут же ответил Джаред. — Леди я забрал первую, поэтому задержался на несколько дней.  
Дженсен не мог поверить, что все закончилось. И, пожалуй, оглушен был не меньше своих парней. Он готов был благодарить Джареда за оглашение смертного приговора, но теперь слова застряли в горле.  
— Ты сказал «нас», — произнес Гидра.  
Дженсен бросил на второго лейтенанта быстрый взгляд. Нас? Он резко обернулся к Джареду и впился в него требовательным взглядом, впервые открыто смотря прямо в глаза.  
Джаред улыбнулся, тонко, чуть насмешливо, знакомо.  
— Я теперь часть «Парящих драконов». — Он с вызовом встретил взгляд Дженсена. Осмотрел остальных. — Ну что? Примите птичку в отряд?  
Гидра лающе рассмеялся.  
— И ты готов сменить позывной на драконий? — не унимался он.  
— Как только Гидра отрастит крылышки.  
— Сука, — протянул Гидра почти с восхищением.  
Джаред смотрел только на Дженсена и ждал. Беззаботный и расслабленный, так просто решивший все их проблемы.  
Только вот нихуя это не было для него просто. Дженсен увидел восстановившуюся форму, но не заметил темноты под глазами: последствия ни одной недели без сна и отдыха. Что ты сделал, Джаред? Угрожал, шантажировал, блефовал? И как всегда добился своего. Ты всегда это делаешь.  
Приблизившись к его решетке, Джаред демонстративно склонил голову в извечном жесте подчинения.  
— Так что, капитан? Возьмешь? — Беззлобная насмешка, двусмысленное предложение и полная капитуляция вперемешку со щемящей неуверенностью. Так же он спрашивал его тогда, в пустыне. — Позволишь стать твоим ведомым?  
Дженсен прочистил горло, но голос все равно хрипел. И ответил так же, как тогда. Только опустил детали.  
— Да.


End file.
